Chapter One
They lay, waiting under a cluster of sparsely leafed trees about large flat boulders. It was mid-day and the shade offered by the foliage did very little to lessen the searing heat. Unlike the lust and green savannah back home with herds of wildebeests and other grazers the land here was empty, dusty with patches of dry yellow grass. It was nothing but a desert wasteland. With an irritable growl the lioness turned her head away from the land which lay before her paws. Her annoyed amber glaze softened when she looked over behind her to the sleeping forms of her pride mates. Despite the antelope buck carcass she had found several nights ago along with smaller prey she had managed to scare up; they still looked starved and weak especially the cubs. The prey was hard to come by; the odd antelope was seen wandering here and there but no large herds. Water was also scarce. A dark tawny lioness some years older with a large scar running down her right shoulder awoke and raised her head. Her wise amber eyes the same shade as the younger female stared at her questioningly before speaking. "They haven't shown yet, Akime?" With an angry shake of her head Akime replied. "No. Not even a scent of them." "They'll come we just have to have patience." Akime let out a low rumble in her throat and slowly sat up, not to disturb the cubs that slept with their heads resting on her flank. In a bitter voice she said. "I don't think they'll come, Samsami. They have forgotten us. They don't want us." Samsami leaned forward and gave a comforting lick to her pride mate and niece with her rough tongue. "Come now, Akime. Don't say such things. We have traveled many miles, suffered many hardships and losses and with the drought in full force the pride knows they'll need us. They need hunters and who is a better hunter then you?" "Beside their leader seems to be a reasonable male unlike that yellow female who was with him. She has a fierce and reserved temper. The pride is large with sixteen members; two of them are young grown handsome males. " Samsami added it with a slight purr and Akime turned away with a quick snort. "Why on earth would you tell me that for? I have cubs, already. I don't need anymore." Her aunt chuckled. Suddenly a bellowing roar broke the still hot air; both females, startled turned to look for the source, ears pricked up. “What in the −” Samsami began but stopped. In the distance, walking towards them from the direction which Akime had been looking moments before were five lions. In the front was a large dark mane male that every now and then would let out a loud roaring bellow. Not far behind him was a yellowy colored female who in turn was followed by two other females while another male brought up the rear. Both Akime and Samsami got up quickly but it was the elder who stepped forward, moving towards the strangers. "Akime, awake the others and get them ready." She ordered. Without a word Akime moved to do her duty, nudged and pawed in hushed tones until the pride stood, alert and tensed. They were a small group with only four grown females and five cubs, three of them, females, belonged to Akime while the remaining two which were males were Samsami’s. Before coming to this unknown land; Akime’s pride had ruled a vast territory in the north east and with 30 members no one dare tried to challenge them. But some did and very few had lived to regret it. The cubs gathered together in a bunch behind the lioness, anxious about what was happening and a couple of them begin to mew. Akime gave them a quick reassuring lick then led the pride over towards Samsami who stood waiting a couple paces from the tree cover. She sat down a couple tail lengths away to watch and wait. If it came to a fight they stood no chance against the ruling pride, only the cubs had a slim chance of get away if the lionesses could hold them off long enough. However, they lack the skills to live on their own and would die days or weeks later from lack of food. Akime felt her neck fur raise and her body rigid as the pride closed in on them. She remembered the male and the yellow female from a pervious but brief meeting but the others were strangers. It's Kerr and that spitfire of a female. What's her name again? Yetu, that's it. She thought to herself; once she met someone Akime could never forgot them. Her amber eyes scanned the pride until they rested on the male who brought up the rear. He was a mature male with brown tawny coat with a dark brown mane almost black with light brown undertones and orange eyes. A couple months older then her but not much and he was good looking Akime had to admit to herself but the harshness of drought could be seen on him and his pride. Their coats were thin and dull and hung somewhat loosely on their bodies but they looked to be a far better condition then Akime and her own pride. Kerr halted his pride just paw steps away from theirs and as she watched he stepped forward to rubbed heads in greeting with Samsami. Yetu came up next and the greeting was repeated and repeated until each lion had rubbed heads with each other. Kerr who had moved aside to allow the greetings now stepped forward again; his orange eyes were thoughtful as he spoke in a deep, strong yet gentle voice. "Samsami, as matriarch of your pride it's your right to address myself and my pride with yours' or your pride's requests." Akime turned away from the male to look at Samsami. While the male who only then noticed that he had being studied by a rather attractive lioness gave a small smile. Samsami, who stood before Kerr with her head bowed in respect, replied. "My Lord, we are nothing more then a humble family with young from the lands to the north east who have falling on hard times. Our home along with our families are no more, they have been ravaged by those we call Man and it's our only wish that you would allow us to join yours. We are strong despite our looks, excellent hunters and good parents who are ready to serve." At her words Akime and the lionesses bowed their heads while the cubs uncertain about what to do pressed around their flanks. Their light amber eyes stared at the strangers, curiously. As she stared at her paws Akime felt as if someone was looking at her, nerved by it she glanced up to see that it was young male who was staring intently. Yetu noticing her movement followed her glaze and raised her lip, growled at the male who quickly ducked his head down. She turned back to Akime clearly displeased. Akime wanted to move away and hid from her piercing glaze but to leave during such an important meeting could raise a wrath and put everyone in danger. She lowered her eyes hoping Yetu would leave her alone once she was submissive. Kerr swished his tail along the ground, catching Yetu's attention. Akime relaxed, grateful for it. He then turned and looked over the group before him. They might be half-starved but it was nothing which good food couldn’t fix. They were well built females even the cubs. They looked to be strong hunters especially the light tawny lioness with her amber eyes. She had the hunter’s built and also looked to be quite intelligent and not to mention pretty, all which were good traits to look for in a future Queen. However another lioness, lighter and more gold in color with a more slender body with blue eyes, showed the same traits some which were finer. She would be the perfect match for his son. But something told him deep inside that the first would be the far better choice in the long run. The cubs that had remained silent throughout the whole process were being to get restless. One of them, a female crawled up behind Akime and gently started to paw at her tail. She was obviously trying to get her attention. But when Akime ignored her she carefully and gently gripped the tail in her paws and then after a few moments dug her tiny yet sharp claws into it. Akime whirled about, growling in pain and surprise and cuffed the cub hard across the head. “Uimi!” She hissed loudly then realizing that she was out of order Akime glanced back over her shoulder, apprehensively. Everyone was staring at her, surprised and amused expect Yetu she looked clearly offended. The male gave a toothy grin. Akime glared down at Uimi who looked up at her with a hurtful expression. Kerr smiled and let out a deep rumble which to Akime must have been a purr. He stood up, looked at both prides in turn and said. “Since the cubs are getting rather restless I’ll make this short.” Everyone had their ears pricked up. "After much thought about this matter before hand and now. I have made my decision. Samsami, it's a great honor for me to tell you that your pride’s journey is now over, welcome home."